1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound tool, and more particularly to a multi-purpose wrench and screw driver combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrenches are generally provided for actuating and driving followers, such as bolts, nuts, sockets etc. However, each of the wrenches fits only one size of the followers, such that a plurality of wrenches are required when driving followers with various sizes; in addition, it is required to frequently change the wrenches when driving various followers. This is very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches.